The Eyes Have It
by RainbowsandRibbons
Summary: Kurt can't stop thinking about Blaine's eyes. The last thing he expected was a surprise when Blaine came over to study. Rated M for a bit of smut. Available for beta so let me know if you need an extra set of eyes. Review with any comments! Enjoy x


The Eyes Have It

Kurt dropped onto his bed and yawned widely. He was home after his first day at Dalton and his head was buzzing with all the new information he'd been presented with. The classes appeared to be harder than the ones he'd had at McKinley but surely that was a good thing? After all, he hadn't felt at all challenged by any of the classes at McKinley so maybe actually having to use his brain would make things more interesting. Then there was Blaine. Blaine was a year below him but was in a couple of his classes – apparently as well as being smoking hot and having an amazing singing voice, Blaine was a bit of a brainbox too! Blaine was the lead singer of Dalton's show choice – the Warbler's – and Kurt had arranged an audition for them later in the week. He just hoped he could stop thinking of Blaine long enough to practice and get through the audition. He just couldn't stop thinking about those eyes – those amber, honey coloured eyes that just made him want to melt. He'd been thinking of those eyes every day for the past few weeks – ever since his reconnaissance trip to Dalton – he'd have to remember to thank Puck for that!

Kurt sighed heavily and stifled a yawn, he'd had a busy day all round and it was only 6pm. He was expecting a visit from Blaine later that evening for a homework/study session. How was her going to get through it when those eyes were right in front of him. Those eyes. Kurt closed his own and began to feel a familiar stirring between his legs. He wriggled slightly as the hardening started to rub against the zipper on his jeans. He tried to get it to settle down itself by forcing himself to think of other things – puppies, yeah that would do! Little black puppies, with brown eyes – Blaine has brown in his eyes. No wait – umm, homework, really hard homework, really hard homework from Dalton, Dalton where Blaine went to school, Blaine and his eyes. Oh god! Kurt had it bad and he knew it. Lifting his phone from the bed beside him and lit up the screen which displayed the time as 7:14pm. Blaine was due at 7:15 which meant he had an hour to take care of his problem and freshen himself up a bit.

Switching his phone to silent, he reached over to his nightstand. Under the pile of letters & photos was his travel sized bottle of lube – he never bought anything bigger than that in case it couldn't be hidden as well. Kurt knew his dad would never go rummaging around his things but he still didn't want to take the chance. A quick look to his bedroom door confirmed that he'd locked it behind him earlier. Realising he had the required privacy, Kurt shucked off his jeans and boxer briefs and dropped them into his laundry hamper. He'd already changed out of his Dalton uniform today but his dad wouldn't be surprised if he changed his outfit again. Kurt quickly pulled his long sleeved t-shirt over his head and dumped it in with the rest of the clothes he'd changed into just 2 hours earlier. He chuckled to himself as he realised all he was now wearing were his socks – so they came off too. Kurt walked back over to his bed and grabbed a towel from his cuobaord, stroking himself gently and getting his mind ready.

He didn't get himself off very often but knew exactly how to pleasure himself in several different ways. Tonight, with those eyes in his head, he knew exactly what he needed. Kurt positioned himself at the end of his bed and dropped the lube beside him and the towel on the floor. He was crouched on his knees, the soles of his feet touching his ass. Popping the cap of the lube, he dropped a blob onto two of his fingers on his left hand and reached behind himself. He moaned quietly as the cold lobe touched his hole and his fingers started to work of their own accord. He gently pushed a fingertip inside the tight ring of muscle and inhaled sharply as the familiar burn crept its way up his spine. He pushed his finger right up to the knuckle, hissing slightly as he drew it back out and eased it in and out several more times until he felt the muscle begin to relax. Those eyes appeared in his head again as he added a second finger, and he tried desperately not to call out the name of their owner. Scissoring his fingers gently, Kurt wrapped his right hand around his cock which was solid and throbbing between his legs. As he pulled both hands back, Kurt's eyes flew open as the golden eyes filled his mind – he blinked rapidly, it was as if he could see them staring at him, he could feel those eyes watching him. Kurt closed his eyes and threw his head back as both hands began to move quicker – his left hand fucking him from behind and his right hand bringing him to the brink faster than he expected. Those eyes, god those eyes. Kurt imagined those eyes looking up at him as the pink lips under them wrapped themselves around his cock. Kurt tightened his grip and gasped as his hand gently squeezed the head, picking up the pre-cum that was dripping out of the slit at the tip. Kurt spread the pre-cum along the length of his dick and tightened his grip as his hand moved faster and faster and oh god he was gonna – those eyes, he had to see those eyes. Kurt opened his eyes and flicked them back up to his window where he'd imagined them before – watching him fucking himself and getting himself closer and closer and oh god!

Kurt came in a white tinted haze as white streams spread across his thighs, his hand pumping every last drop of come from his cock as he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning loudly. He withdrew both of his hands and panted heavily – he'd never come so hard before. _Damn those eyes_, he thought to himself. He leant forwards and picked up the towel, wiping the come and lube from his hands and cleaning his thighs. Still panting slightly, Kurt smiled and ran his forearm over his forehead to clear some of the sweat that had gathered. He brought his! feet out from under him, and leant back on his bed to pick up his phone – shit! It was 6:55 and he now really needed a shower. Adding the towel to his laundry hamper, Kurt went into his en-suite shower room and managed to have the quickest shower he thinks he'd ever managed – 15 minutes and he was showered, dried and dressed and had even managed to tame his towel dried hair. He was just reaching over his bed to collect his lube when he caught sight of his bedroom window. His bedroom was in the basement of the house – renovated and decorated so it looked nothing like a basement but the three narrow window still remained, the only natural light source and they looked out onto the garden at the side of the house. Kurt paused but then realised that you couldn't see in his windows unless you crouched down beside them. Kurt felt slightly turned on a the possibility of a voyeur watching him masturbate but heard the doorbell ring loudly upstairs.

Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head and quickly ran up the stairs towards the living room, unlocked his bedroom door and reached the living room just as his dad opened the door.

"Evening Blaine!" his dad greeted his guest cheerily.

"Good evening Mr Hummel," Blaine smiled widely, "I'm here to see Kurt. We have a study session." Was Blaine blushing? Kurt thought to himself.

"Call me Burt, kid – no need for formalities in this house! Come on in, I'll call down for Kurt." Kurt's dad turned round and spotted Kurt coming towards the door.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt smiled, waving for him to come on through. Blaine was definitely blushing. "Dad, we're going down to my room to study."

"OK kiddo! Give me a holler if you need anything!" Burt smiled, closed the front door and went back to the game he was watching on TV.

Blaine followed Kurt downstairs to his room and Kurt caught him glancing from his bed up to his window when he turned around to face him.

"You OK?" he asked, noticing that Blaine looked a bit out of sorts.

"Um, yeah, um – I think I should tell you I got here a bit early." Blaine admitted sheepishly, trying to avoid eye contact but also unable to draw his eyes away from the end of Kurt's bed.

"You should have just texted me or rang the bell."

"Um, yeah, I thought we agreed 15 to not 15 past. Um, I was going to try to scare you through the window" Blaine admitted, wondering whether or not he should say anything else.

"Why would you-oh shit!" Kurt suddenly realised what Blaine was trying to say. The window – the window where he thought he saw Blaine's eyes while he was – oh god!

"Um, I didn't mean to-I was-but I never-and I, um..." Blaine looked down as his feet, trying to avoid Kurt's gaze.

"What did you, um, you know...see?" Kurt asked carefully, trying to sound nonchalant. Blaine looked up at him and oh god, those eyes! Kurt smiled slightly in spite of the current situation which seemed to give Blaine the courage he needed.

"What? I, um, I didn't see, um, I mean I did but I" Kurt chuckled quietly as Blaine stumbled over his words. Did Blaine want to see Kurt do that? If that had actually been him at the window, he'd stayed there the whole time. He'd seen Kurt get himself off. He'd seen Kurt finger himself. He'd seen Kurt come. In Kurt's mind, it was a bit late to step back from this. Blaine was licking his lip and eyeing the end of Kurt's bed. Kurt took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Did you watch?" he asked, dropping his voice slightly. Blaine gulped and nodded slowly, spurred on by Kurt's boldness.

"Did you like it?" Blaine nodded

"Did you see this hand?" Kurt ran his right hand down Blaine's left arm as he nodded.

"Did you see this hand?" Kurt ran his left hand across Blaine's jaw, smiling slightly as the boy in front of him seemed to lean into the stroke.

"Did you see what they did?" Kurt asked, stunning himself at his boldness. Blaine swallowed loudly and sucked in a breath.

"I, um, I" Blaine cursed himself at his inability to form a coherent sentence. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Blaine's soft lips covering his. Kurt moaned slightly at the shock but melted into the kiss quickly. He felt Blaine's tongue touch his lips, begging entrance to his mouth. Kurt obliged and opened his mouth, his tongue moving softly against Blaine's as both boys inhaled sharply through their noses. They both seemed to pull away from the kiss at the same time.

"What-?" Kurt's question was lost on his lips as he saw Blaine's eyes shining at him.

"I did see you. It was so hot. I'd imagined it so many times but seeing it in the flesh was just-I dunno. It was so hot! I had to go back to my car to sort myself out!" Blaine whispered, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"You went back to your car to jerk off?" Kurt asked, slightly shocked at the admission.

"Yeah – I went from being 30 minutes early to 5 minutes late!" Blaine giggled softly.

"And you've imagined me doing that before?" Kurt asked slowly

"Um, yeah – I mean, have you seen you!" Blaine smiled widely. Kurt blushed, and looked down at the arms that now rested on his hips. "So, um, does this mean, you um, might um, like me? I mean you kinda stared at me. Oh god – were you imagining someone else? Oh god I just made a total ass of myself!" Blaine's face reddened as he realised he probably misread the whole thing.

"No you didn't! I mean, I was, um – yeah," Kurt sighed, "I was thinking of you – well, your eyes. I saw your eyes at my window and thought I was still imagining them. Wait – did we just both admit to jacking off thinking of each other?" Kurt suddenly looked mortified. Blaine laughed at the thought.

"I guess so. I mean, I like you, I just assumed you'd never looked at me that way?" Blaine replied.

"No – I do! I mean, I do look at you that way. I've, well, oh I might as well admit this now. I've had a crush on you since that day we met on the stairs at Dalton." Kurt blushed and sighed as he admitted his crush.

"Really?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Can I tell you something?" Kurt nodded again. "Me too."

Kurt & Blaine looked at each other – both staring into the eyes of the other. God, those eyes.


End file.
